doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Laura Torres
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = |ocupacion = Locutora comercial Cantante |medios = Teatro Televisión Radio Cine |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa }} thumb|230px|right|Laura Torres apareciendo en TV Nacional como la Maestra del Niño thumb|right|230px|Laura Torres entrevistada por el también actor Eduardo Garza thumb|right|230 px|Laura Torres y sus Personajes Laura Torres Torres es una actriz de doblaje mexicana reconocida principalmente por ser la voz de Goku (niño), Gohan (niño), y Goten (niño) en la saga de Dragon Ball, Nobita en Doraemon,Shin-Chan de Crayon Shin-chan y de Shippo en Inuyasha, también conocida por ser la voz de Tommy Pickles en Rugrats, Alice (Milla Jovovich) en las películas de Resident Evil y por doblar a Daria en la serie del mismo nombre. Biografía Laura Torres es originaria de la Ciudad de México y se inicia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1991. Estudió actuación en Sacramento, City College, la escuela Virginia Fábregas y en Ensamble Teatral Mexicano. Laura, además, es cantante. Su carrera actoral se desarrolla activamente también en teatro, televisión, radio, cine y locución comercial. dragon_ball___kid_goku_13_by_superjmanplay2-d4og7rz.png|Goku niño en Dragon Ball, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Gohan_niño.png|Gohan niño, también en Dragon Ball. Goten_kid_render.png|Goten niño, otros de los personajes doblados en Dragon Ball. Tommy-rugrats.jpg|Tommy Pickles en Aventuras en pañales. Sarah_Connor_T2.jpeg|Sarah Connor en Terminator 2: El juicio final. Rocket-Power-tv-02.jpg|Sam "Calamar" en Rocket Power. Mozart_lbdm.png|Mozart en La banda de Mozart. Oblina_by_meowmecomics-d58d1fw.jpg|Oblina en Aaahh Monstruos!. Kenta_Yumiya.jpg|Kenta Yumiya en Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Mai_Valentine_04.jpg|Mai Valentine en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Shippo692_n.jpg|Shippo en Inuyasha. 2303545.jpg|Shin-Chan en Crayon Shin-chan. Nobita2.jpg|Nobita en Doraemon. Manta_oyamada.jpg|Manta Oyamada en Shaman King. Daria.jpg|Daria Morgendorffer en Daria. Alice_Resident_evil_Wallpaper.jpg|La voz recurrente de Milla Jovovich. 250px-Salma_Hayek_Deauville_2012.jpg|Salma Hayek es otra de las actrices dobladas recurrentemente por Laura. KatherineHillard.jpg|Katherine Kat Hillard en las series de Power Rangers (Desde Mighty Morphin hasta Power Rangers Turbo). Peta1.jpg|Nikita en La Femme Nikita. Prue.jpg|Prue Halliwell en Hechiceras. Csi.jpg|Catherine Willows en CSI: En la escena del crimen. Julie_Cooper_O.C..jpg|Julie Cooper en O.C. Vidas ajenas. 84451_1225803582604_266_400.jpg|Lily Van der woodsen en Chica indiscreta. Underwear.jpg|Charlotte Gibson en iCarly. liza.jpg|Josie en El mundo de Beakman. 878662-4498-in.jpg|La voz recurrente de Helena Ranaldi en las telenovelas brasileñas. gorritas.gif|Gorritas en Hamtaro. 02.jpg|Martin Prince en Los Simpsons. Tinalooneyshow.png|Tina Russo en El show de los Looney Tunes. Vitanismirk.png|Vitani (Adulta) en El Rey León 2 Filmografía Películas Salma Hayek * Americano (2011) - Lola * La gran vida (2000) - Lola * Las aventuras de Jim West (1999) - Rita Escobar * Estudio 54 (1998) - Anita Randazzo (Redoblaje) * El jorobado (1997) - Esmeralda * Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Santanico Pandemonium * Pistolero (1995) - Carolina Milla Jovovich * Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) - Alice Abernathy (Versión HBO) * The Fourth Kind (2009) - Dra. Abigail Tyler (Doblaje mexicano para Universal Pictures USA) * El escape perfecto (2009) - Cydney (Doblaje mexicano para Universal Pictures USA) * Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) - Alice Abernathy * Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) - Alice Abernathy * Resident Evil (2002) - Alice Abernathy * El quinto elemento (1997) - Leeloo (Doblaje original) Julia Roberts * Comer, rezar, amar (2010) - Elizabeth Gilbert * Duplicidad (2009) - Claire Stenwick * La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Tess Ocean * Closer: Llevados por el deseo (2004) - Anna * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) - Katherine Ann Watson * Erin Brockovich (2000) - Erin Brockovich Angelina Jolie * El turista (2010) - Elise Ward * Agente Salt (2010) - Evelyn Salt * Se busca (2008) - Fox * Beowulf (2007) - Madre de Grendel (Trailer) * Inocencia interrumpida (1999) - Lisa Rowe Queen Latifah * Canción del corazón (2012) - Vi Rose Hill * Confusión de amor (2010) - Leslie Wright * Día de los enamorados (2010) - Paula Thomas * Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) - Dr. Twitchell Deborah Kara Unger * Terror en Silent Hill (2006) - Dahlia Gillespie * Mentiras y coartadas (2006) - Dorothy * Venganza amarga (2002) - Colette Regina Hall * Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) - Shondra * Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Brenda Meeks * Scary Movie (2000) - Brenda Meeks Diane Lane * Asesinato en la Casa Blanca (1997) - Agente Nina Chance * Jack (1996) - Karen Powell * Chaplin (1992) - Paulette Goddard Jennifer Lopez * Cercana obsesión (2015) - Claire Peterson * Mirada de ángel (2001) - Sharon Pogue Charlize Theron * Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) - Imperator Furiosa * El engendro (1999) - Jillian Armacost Helena Bonham Carter * Turks & Caicos (2014) - Margot Tyrrell * Rompiendo reglas (2001) Susan Ivey Angela Bassett * ¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Collins * Linterna Verde (2011) - Amanda Waller Kathryn Hahn * El dictador (2012) - Mujer embarazada * Hermanastros (2008) - Alice Viola Davis * Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) - Abby Black * Encuentro explosivo (2010) - Directora George Sofía Vergara * Año nuevo (2011) - Ava * Soul Plane (2004) - Blanca CCH Pounder * Avatar (2009) - Mo'at * La huérfana (2009) - Hermana Abigail Rachel Nichols * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara (trailer) * Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) - Julia Beckwith Stockard Channing * Multiple Sarcasms (2009) - Pamela * ¿Dónde quedó el amor? (2000) - Thelma Linda Hamilton * Terminator: La salvación (2009) - Sarah Connor de Warner * Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - Sarah Connor Marg Helgenberger * Un día de suerte (2008) - Alice * Mr. Brooks (2007) - Emma Brooks Gabrielle Union * Tripulación Dave (2008) - Número 3 * Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) - Daria Gina Gershon * Posdata: Te amo (2007) - Sharon * Alta velocidad (2001) - Cathy Heguy (Doblaje original / Redoblaje) Shannen Doherty * Another Day (2001) - Kate * Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Ella misma Kristy Swanson * Intercambio de parejas (2001) - Louise Bauer * Un papá genial (1999) - Vanessa Otros * El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Diomika Tsing (Nikki Amuka-Bird) * Top Five (2014) - Lisa (Leslie Jones) * Perdida (2014) - Ellen Abbott (Missi Pyle) * Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) - Miriam (Tara Fitzgerald) * Si decido quedarme (2014) - Enfermera Ramirez (Aisha Hinds) * Agentes del desorden (2014) - JaQuandae (Jwaundace Candece) * Annabelle (2014) - Evelyn (Alfre Woodard) (trailer) * Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) - Corredora de bienes raíces (Cleo King) * Godzilla (2014) - Vocera del gobierno en TV (Marci T. House) * Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Mamá de Tommy (Monica Dolan) * Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) - Dra. Judith (Jane Lynch) * La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Alison Sawyer (Garcelle Beauvais) * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Sra. Mckee (Kate Mulvany) * Locos por los votos (2012) - Señora Yao (Karen Maruyama) * La era del rock (2012) - Justice Charlier (Mary J. Blige) * Sombras tenebrosas (2012) - Angelique Bouchard (Eva Green) * Loco y estúpido amor (2011) - Kate Tafferty (Marisa Tomei) * Súper 8 (2011) - Tina (Katie Lowes) * Pase libre (2011) - Mandy (Alyssa Milano) y Kathy Griffin * Aullido: el renacimiento (2011) - Kathryn / Kay (Ivana Milicevic) * Marley y yo 2 (2011) - Juez Luckett (Kathryn Kirkpatrick) * Rock It! (2010) - Sra. Bock (Petra Nadolny) * De amor y otras adicciones (2010) - Lisa (Katheryn Winnick) * Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Pam (Francie Swift) * Hada por accidente (2010) - Voces adicionales * Peter y Vandy (2009) - Emma (Dana Eskelson) * Desde mi cielo (2009) - Voces diversas * Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) - Detective Maya Sunee (Moon Bloodgood) * He's Just Not That Into You (2009) - Kelli Ann (Busy Philipps) * Obsessed (2009) - Sharon Charles (Beyoncé Knowles) * Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) - Allison Vandermeersh (Emma Stone) * Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) - Agness Adler (Lake Bell) * Enemigos públicos (2009) - Billie Frechette (Marion Cotillard) * Guerra de novias (2009) - Deb (Kristen Johnston) * Búsqueda implacable (2008) - Sheerah (Holly Valance) * Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) - Tia Karen Turner (Jessalyn Gilsig) * No robarás en Domingo (2008) - Hermana Doris (Loretta Devine) * The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) - Catalina de Aragón (Ana Torrent) (Versión DVD) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Caroline (Julia Ormond) (1ra versión doblada) * Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) - Sarah Armstrong (Gail O'Grady) * Asesino de la carretera (2007) - Beth (Yara Martinez) * A través del universo (2007) - Sadie (Dana Fuchs) * Next: El vidente (2007) - Callie Ferris (Julianne Moore) * El efecto mariposa 2 (2006) - Julie Miller (Erica Durance) * La casa del lago (2006) - Dra. Anna Kyczynski (Shohreh Aghdashloo) * Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) - Darla (Debbie Zaricor) * Extraña familia (2006) - Angela Minola (Beverly D'Angelo) * Los productores (2005) - Ulla (voz cantada) (Uma Thurman) * El arcángel (2005) - Zinaida Rapava (Yekaterina Rednikova) * ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) - Gina (Faune A. Chambers) * El mercader de Venecia (2004) - Portia (Lynn Collins) * Troya (2004) - Thetis (Julie Christie) * Frida (2002) - Tina Modotti (Ashley Judd) * Posesión (2002) - Maud Bailey (Gwyneth Paltrow) * Jurassic Park III (2001) - Ellie Sattler (Laura Dern) * La intriga del collar (2001) - Jeanne St. Remy de Valois (Hilary Swank) * El mundo está loco loco (2001) - Vendedora de ardillas (Kathy Bates) * El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) - Bridget Jones (Renée Zellweger) (Redoblaje) * Peligro en casa (2001) - Voces adicionales * Blanca Nieves (2001) - Elspeth, la Reina Malvada (Miranda Richardson) / La Buena Reina Josephine (Vera Farmiga) * Pearl Harbor (2001) - Barbara (Catherine Kellner) * Una lección de perdón (2001) - Cantante callejera * El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) - Sra. Claus (Susan Ruttan) * La historia de Loretta Claiborne (2000) - Janet McFarland (Camryn Manheim) * El esposo de otra mujer (2000) - Laurel McArthur (Lisa Rinna) * Sophie (2000) - Sophie (Glenn Close) * El protegido (2000) - Audrey Dunn (Robin Wright) * Road Rage (1999) - Ellen Carson (Yasmine Bleeth) * * Hasta el último round (1999) - Grace Pasic (Lolita Davidovich) * Cavando hasta China (1998) - Gwen Frankovitz (Mary Stuart Masterson) * Un beso en Hollywood (1998) - Georgiana (Meredith Scott Lynn) * Enemigo público (1998) - Carla Dean (Regina King) * Historia americana X (1998) - Stacey (Fairuza Balk) * Turbo: Una Película de los Power Rangers (1997) - Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) * Querida, nos hemos encogido (1997) - Patty Szalinski (Robin Bartlett) * Día de la Independencia (1996) - Jasmine Dubrow (Vivica A. Fox) * El departamento de Joe (1996) - Lily Doherty (Megan Ward) * Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Gloria Capuleto (Diane Venora) * Virus (1996) - Larraine Keller (Leah Pinsent) * Una pareja chiflada (1995) - Nancy Clark (Sarah Jessica Parker) * Adiós a Las Vegas (1995) - Sera (Elisabeth Shue) * La última cena (1995) - Paulie (Annabeth Gish) * El imitador (1995) - Dra. Helen Hudson (Sigourney Weaver) * La letra escarlata (1995) - Margaret Bellingham (Diane Salinger) * El Cuervo (1994) - Myca (Bai Ling) (Redoblaje TV) * El escudo de cristal (1994) - Deborah Fields (Lori Petty) * Páginas de sangre (1994) - Jessie Gallardo (Nancy Allen) * Dumb and Dumber (1994) - Mary Swanson (Lauren Holly) * Doble doble hechizo (1993) - Christine Farmer (Kelli Fox) * Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) - Christine (Sandra P. Grant) * Una de las chicas (1993) - Señorita Glatt (Rachel Hayward) * El Rey Ralph (1991) - Miranda Green (Camille Coduri) * La pequeña pícara (1991) - Trina (Viveka Davis) * León: Peleador sin ley (1990) - Cynthia (Deborah Rennard) * Cry Baby (1990) - Wanda Woodward (Traci Lords) * Terror bajo la tierra (1990) - Rhonda (Finn Carter) * Fletch vive (1989) - Papel co-estelar * Gable y Lombard (1976) - Carole Lombard (Jill Clayburgh) Anime * Dragon Ball - Goku (niño) * Dragon Ball Z - Gohan (niño y pre-adolescente) y Goku (niño) (recuerdos) Goten (niño), Gotenks (con Gaby Willer) * Dragon Ball GT - Goku (niño) y Goku Jr. * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Goku (niño, ep. 1) * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Flint * Saber Marionette R - Junior * Saber Marionette J - Alumno (ep. 25) * Doraemon - Nobita Nobi (1ª voz),Sewashi Nobi (1ª voz),Nobisuke Nobi (Hijo de Nobita),Nobisuke Nobi (Padre de Nobita(niño)) * Doraemon (2005) - Nobita Nobi, Sewashi Nobi (tataranieto de Nobita) * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Mai Valentine (temp. 1-2), Bonz * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Belowski * Inuyasha - Shippo y Tsukiyomi * Shaman King - Manta Oyamada * Pokémon - Cissy, Trinity, Doctora Abby, Solana, Lenora, Nick * Hamtaro - Gorritas * Shin Chan - Shin Chan (temp. 1ª, 3ª-) * Bumpety Boo - Ken (1ª voz) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - June de Camaleón (3 eps.) * Soul Hunter - Cha Zie, Hechicera maligna (eps. 11 y 12) * Ranma ½ - Ranma Saotome (niño ep. 41), Mamá del Dr. Tofu, Anciana Matsu * Corrector Yui - Tía de Ai * Miki, la luchadora de ramen - Estrella rosa * Bleach - Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Hueco (ep. 50) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Kenta Yumiya * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Kenta Yumiya * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Kenta Yumiya * Bailando con vampiros - Hysterica * Sakura Card Captor - Carta clow de fuego (ep. 35) * Supercampeones: Road 2002 - Madre de Roberto, Madre de Pepe (ep. 32) * Cazadores de duendes - Brujo Legendario * Zatch Bell - Lupa * Las Chicas SuperPoderosas Z - Madre de Bombón Series animadas Elizabeth Daily * Aventuras en pañales - Tommy Pickles * Rugrats crecidos - Tommy Pickles Christine Cavanaugh * Aaahh Monstruos! - Oblina * Aventuras en pañales - Oblina (un cap.) Otros * Rayito, el mago de los deseos - Alan * La banda de Mozart - Mozart * Daria - Daria Morgendorffer * El show de los Looney Tunes - Tina Russo * La casa de los dibujos - Daria Morgendoffer, "Pokémon" verde, Morocha gorda. * Rocket Power - Sam Dullard * La leyenda de Tarzán - Jane Porter * La vida moderna de Rocko - Ruidosa * Ren y Stimpy - Mujer Waffles * Ardilla Miedosa - Mildred * Los Simpson - Martin Prince, Maneta Cerrada y Rafa Gorgory (1ª y 3ª voz) * Los patos astutos - Beth * La pequeña Lulú - Memo (segunda voz, sustituyendo a Araceli de León luego de su muerte) * South Park - Voces adicionales * Rolie Polie Olie - Mamá Olie * Bobinogs - Monki * Mansión Foster Para Amigos Imaginarios - Duquesa (1era voz) * Popeye el marino - Cocoliso * She-Ra - Catra * X-Men- Carly * Alvin y las ardillas - Voces adicionales * Aeon Flux - Aeon Flux * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Bruja Escarlata * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Suu Lawquane * MAD - Khloe Cardashian, Anciana, Tormenta, Voces Adicionales (4ª Temp.) * Un show más - Joanne Hanatronic * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Nightingale (Lider Shadowbolt) * Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Galia * Crash Canyon - Ángel Series de TV Catherine Sutherland * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Katherine "Kat" Hillard/Pink Ranger * Power Rangers: Zeo - Katherine "Kat" Hillard/Zeo Pink Ranger * Power Rangers: Turbo - Katherine "Kat" Hillard/Pink Turbo Ranger Jamie Brewer * American Horror Story: Murder House - Adelaide "Addie Langdon * American Horror Story: Coven - Nan * American Horror Story: Freak Show - Marjorie Shannen Doherty * Hechiceras - Prudence "Prue" Halliwell * Tácticas de terror - Ella misma Traylor Howard * Monk - Natalie Teeger * Tres para todo - Sharon Carter Eve Myles * Torchwood - Gwen Cooper * Las aventuras de Merlín - Mary Collins/Lady Helen Deena Dill * iCarly - Charlotte Gibson * iCarly: La Psicópata - Charlotte Gibson Laura Prepon * El show de los 70 - Donna Pinciotti * Are You There, Chelsea? - Chelsea Newman [[Kelly Rutherford|'Kelly Rutherford']] * Chica Indiscreta - Lily Van der woodsen * Gossip Girl: Retrospectiva - Lily Van der woodsen Otros * Policías de Chicago - Insertos * Chicago en llamas - Insertos * Flecha - Insertos * Las aventuras de Merlín - Voces adicionales * Chica indiscreta - Lily Van der Woodsen (Joven) (Brittany Snow) * Diarios de vampiros - Carol Lockwood (Susan Walters) * Smallville - Luisa Lane (Erica Durance) (Temporada 4-7), Amanda Waller (Pam Grier) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Catherine Willows (Marg Helgenberger) * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales * Dos hombres y medio - Mandi (Gail O'Grady) * La Femme Nikita - Nikita (Peta Wilson) * Cortes y puntadas - Grace Santiago (Valerie Cruz), Kith McGraw (Ronha Mitra), Gala Gallardo * Los Soprano - Dra. Menffie (Lorraine Bracco) * Lost - Cassidy Phillips (Kim Dickens) temporada * Amigos - Suzie Moss (Julia Roberts) * El mundo de Beakman - Josie (Alanna Ubach) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Julie Cooper (Melinda Clarke) * Level Up - Reina Glamazon (Karen Holness) * Xena: La princesa guerrera - Gabrielle * Mellizas y rivales - Jessica Wakefield (Brittany Daniel) * La esposa ejemplar - Marisol (Selenis Leyva) (Temp 1, cap 18) * La peor bruja - Gabrielle Gibble (Rebecca Clarke) * La familia Munster - Marilyn Munster (redoblaje) * Academia de modelos - Ophelie Winter, Julia (Karen Strassman) * Todos amigos - Neessy James (LisaRaye) * El mentalista - Esther Doverton (Dey Young) 2 cap. 9 * La Casa de Wimzie - Wimzie * Los Normales - Maristeta (Graziella Montello) * Sí, cariño - Christine Hughes * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) - Alpha 5 * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Madame LeBeouf Películas Animadas Tracy Grandstaff * Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" - Daria Morgendorffer * Daria en "¿Es hora de ir a la universidad?" - Daria Morgendorffer Elizabeth Daily * Rugrats: La película - Tommy Pickles * Rugrats La película: en París - Tommy Pickles Wanda Sykes * Rio - Chloe * Vecinos invasores - Stella Otros * Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz - Tuffy, el Ratoncito (Kath Soucie) * Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Voz en aeropuerto (Kate Higgins) * El Rey León II - Vitani adulta * Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo - Pocahontas * Extremadamente Goofy - Beret * Tarzan & Jane - Jane * Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos - Amanda Waller * Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Tormentina * Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas - Gruñosito * Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja - Jueza Bumbleton Películas de Anime Masako Nozawa * Dragon Ball: La leyenda del dragón Shenlong - Gokū * Dragon Ball: La bella durmiente en el castillo Embrujado - Gokū * Dragon Ball: Una aventura mística - Gokū * Dragon Ball: El camino hacia el poder - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: ¡Devuélvanme a mi Gohan! - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de este mundo - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Gokū - Gokū (Niño) * Dragon Ball Z: Gokū es un Super Saiyajin - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: Los guerreros más poderosos - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: La pelea de los tres Saiyajin - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: La galaxia corre peligro - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: El regreso del guerrero legendario - Goten * Dragon Ball Z: El combate final - Goten * Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Gokū y Vegeta - Goten / Gotenks (con Gaby Willer) * Dragon Ball Z: El ataque del dragón - Goten / Gotenks (con Gaby Willer) Otros: * Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna - Princesa Kaguya * Shin-Chan se muda a México - Shin-Chan Telenovelas brasileñas Helena Ranaldi * Lazos de familia - Cinthia * Corazón de Estudiante - Clara * Presencia de Anita - Lúcia Helena * Mujeres apasionadas - Raquel De Almeida * Señora del destino - Yara * Páginas de la vida - Marcia Claudia Raia * La favorita - Donatella Fontini * CuChiCheos - Jaqueline Maldonado * La Guerrera - Livia Marini * Alto Astral - Samantha Santana Glória Pires * Insensato Corazón - Norma Pimentel Amaral * Las Brasileñas - Ângela Cristina * ¿Pelea o Amor? - Roberta Leone [[Giselle Itié|'Giselle Itié']] * Terra Esperanza - Eulalia * El profeta - Sabine Levy Mônica Carvalho * Chocolate con pimienta - Gigi * Puerto de los Milagros - Socorro Otras * Mujeres de Arena - Tônia (Andréa Beltrão) * Confesiones de adolescentes - Barbara (Georgiana Góes) * Uga Uga - Tatiana (1era voz) (Danielle Winits) * El clon - Dora (Carla Regina) y Anita (Mirian Rios) (algunos capítulos) * El color del pecado - Beki (Graziela Moretto) * La esclava Isaura (2004) - Condesa Tomasia Albuquerque (Mayara Magri) * Alma gemela - Jacira (Luciana Regueira) * Belíssima - Karen (Mônica Torres) * Paraíso tropical - Priscila (Aline Fanju) * Acuarela del amor - Paulina (Kenya Costta) * Dinosaurios y Robots - Duda Aguiar (Suzy Rêgo) * Avenida Brasil - Neide (Claudia Assunçao) * El Canto de la Sirena - Marta (Margareth Menezes) * Flor del Caribe - Guiomar Albuquerque (Cláudia Netto) * La Sombra de Helena - Neidita (Elina de Souza) Miniseries * Napoleón - Joséphine de Beauharnais (Isabella Rossellini) * El décimo reino - Blanca Nieves (Camryn Manheim) / Sally Peep (Lucy Punch) Videojuegos *The Rugrats Movie Activity Challenge (1998) - Tommy Pickles *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (2011) - Anillo de Green Lantern (Grey DeLisle) *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Locutora *League of Legends - Morgana, Kennen, Poppy y Kalista Dirección de doblaje *Falling Skies *A to Z *En el corazón del sur (temporada 1-2) *Pariah *Julie y los fantasmas *Chicago en llamas *Zach será famoso *Crayon Shin-chan (Nueva temporada) *Cercana obsesión Aparición en TV *En Familia con Chabelo - TV Show - Pako Paketin joven (Voz en off) (1992) *Pequeños Gigantes - TV Show - Profesora Reemplazos *En más de una oportunidad, por diversas razones Laura Torres no pudo retomar o seguir doblando a uno de sus personajes y fue suplida por diferentes actores y actrices de doblaje, los casos más notables son: **A Goku en Dr. Slump 2, siendo sustituida por Carlos Díaz. **A Gohan en Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible y en Dragon Ball Z Kai, siendo sustituida por Araceli de León y Karina Altamirano, respectivamente. **A Goku Jr. en Dragon Ball GT: La Legendaria Esfera De Cuatro Estrellas, siendo sustituida por Irma Carmona. **A Nobita en Doraemon, siendo sustituida por Araceli de León, Ariadna Rivas y Rommy Mendoza. **A Tommy Pickles en la película Los Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes, siendo sustituida por Maggie Vera. **A Martin Price en Los Simpson, siendo sustituida por Georgina Sánchez. **A Shin-chan en la serie del mismo nombre, siendo sustituida por Nallely Solís, aunque posteriormente, Laura retomaría al personaje. **A Mai Valentine en Yu-Gi-Oh!, siendo sustituida por Ana Patricia Hannidez. **A Duquesa en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios, siendo sutituida por Erika Mireles. **A Alice Albernathy en Resident Evil, siendo sustituida por Xóchitl Ugarte. **A Luisa Lane en Smallville, siendo sustituida por Erica Edwards. **A Goten en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla De Los Dioses, siendo sustituida por una actriz de doblaje anónima. ** A Shippo en las películas de Inuyasha, siendo sustituida por Yasmil López. Trivia * Laura Torres comparte algunas similitudes con Araceli de León: **En el doblaje de Cartoon Network de La pequeña Lulú, Laura Torres sustituyó a Araceli de León como Memo, luego de la muerte de Araceli. **En Doraemon, Araceli de León sustituyó a Laura Torres como Nobita, cuando Laura no pudo prestar su voz para Nobita, pero el remplazo de Araceli sólo duró algunos episodios debido a que estuvo indecisa, luego de esto la voz de Nobita fue continuada por Ariadna Rivas quien también dirigía la serie. **En Dragon Ball, Laura Torres fue Gohan en la serie y en todas las películas, mientras que Araceli de León la sustituyó en la película Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible, debido a problemas sindicales. *En Dragon Ball Z Kai Laura Torres hizo la voz de Goku en su infancia en los flash backs del primer capítulo, pero debido a su posterior renuncia a la mencionada serie, esta participación no le fue pagada. Enlaces externos *Entrevista en Radio Anime Obsesión *Entrevista en Radionica FM/WEB, Colombia Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro